In the past, there is an image forming apparatus capable of performing an image forming job by a decolorable toner, a non-decolorable image forming job by a non-decolorable toner, and an image decoloring job by a decolorable toner. The image forming job by the decolorable toner is a job of forming an image using a decolorable toner and thermally fixing the image onto a recording medium such as a sheet. The non-decolorable image forming job by the non-decolorable toner is a job of forming an image using a non-decolorable toner and thermally fixing the image onto a recording medium such as a sheet. The image decoloring job by the decolorable toner is a job of thermally decoloring an image fixed onto a recording medium such as a sheet using the decolorable toner. The image forming apparatus performs the image forming job by the decolorable toner, the non-decolorable image forming job by the non-decolorable toner, and the image decoloring job by the decolorable toner using the same heat source.
However, in the image forming apparatus, the respective jobs are performed at different control temperatures of the heat source. Thus, in the image forming apparatus, when a plurality of jobs to be executed are received, it is necessary to frequently change the temperature of the heat source when the respective jobs are executed. Thus, there is a problem in that a time to complete the jobs by the image forming apparatus gets longer.